baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Leeza Laforet
Leeza Laforet (リーザ・ラフォレット, Rīza Raforetto) is Huey Laforet's and Renee Parmedes Branvillier's youngest daughter. She is actually a host of the homunculus Hilton. Leeza is fiercely loyal to Huey and attempts to exact revenge on anyone who so much as lays a finger on him. She is a member of the Lamia and uses chakrams to attack from the shadows. Appearance Leeza bears a striking resemblance to her father and her older sister, Chané Laforet, sharing their black hair and golden eyes. She is usually depicted wearing a white strapped dress. Personality Leeza acts like an eager young girl. She is easily excited and talks childishly with Huey and the Lamia, but often switches to more mature tones when communicating with outsiders or when she is speaking as Hilton. Despite her immature attitude, the topics Leeza discusses with either Huey or the Lamia tend to be macabre. She constantly asks Huey for permission to kill people, and tells him about how much she wants to kill. Chronology 'Pre-Series' Leeza is the biological daughter of Huey Laforet and Renee Parmedes Branvillier. When she was a newborn, Huey gave her Hilton's "water," transforming her into a hive mind vessel. Leeza is part of the Lamia and serves as both an assassin and an information gatherer with Hilton's male counterpart, Sham. '1933' Leeza provides the Lamia with information in September 1933, relaying orders from Huey to them when needed. Later, she fights Claire Stanfield with her chakrams during his fight with Christopher Shaldred on the Mist Wall, and finds that her attacks are blocked by Chané. She asks Chané if she would take Huey's side or Claire's side if the two fight someday, throwing Chané off-guard. With Chané successfully rattled, Leeza nearly slashes her with a chakram – only for her attack to be foiled by Claire. Later, Leeza-the-vessel is revealed to be in Alcatraz with Huey, where she informs him of the encounter and asks if she is his favorite child. '1934' While in Alcatraz, Leeza contacts Isaac Dian in December 1934 to ask him about Firo Prochainezo and the Grand Panacea; she later attempts to kidnap Ladd Russo to use as barter against Graham Specter, but ends up unconscious and in chains herself. When she comes to, she finds Huey's eye is missing and decides to exact revenge on Firo (who'd forcibly removed Huey's eye). She uses Hilton's consciousness to steal Firo's eye via her birds. When she threatens to do the same to Firo's friends, Firo's fury and threats to kill Huey in retaliation genuinely frighten her. Upon entering the courtyard and finding Firo under attack, Ladd decides to kill Leeza outright; as it turns out, she is his favorite "type" of person to kill. He destroys the building Leeza is standing on, making her lose her balance and fall. As Leeza falls, Hilton sobs in fear of the vessel (Leeza) dying - which would sever her special connection to Huey. Firo catches Leeza in his arms, and receives Ladd's punch in her stead. After he convinces Ladd not to kill her, Leeza asks Firo why he saved her. He surprises her by responding that it was simply the right thing to do. Firo leaves with the guards for medical attention, and Leeza is taken in for questioning since no-one knows how she was smuggled onto the island. Internally, Leeza is in turmoil: she feels like she should despise Firo but cannot bring herself to. In spite of herself, she admires Firo for his actions. Later she returns Firo's eye via her vessel Annie in New York, having developed a crush on him. 1935 - A Deep Marble/Dr. Feelgreed/The Grateful Bet In February 1935, Leeza and Chané patrol the Runoratas' casino party at Ra's Lance looking for Nader. It is the first time the two sisters have worked together, and Leeza is much more open to her sister than she'd previously been. She asks Chané again whom she would support if Huey and Claire fought, though this time the question is more out of curiosity then maliciousness. Chané is about to decide upon an answer when Leeza spots Nader. Leeza calls him a traitor, and orders him to call her Leeza instead of Hilton. Despite her own vendetta against him, she allows Chané her chance at revenge against Nader. As Chané attacks, Leeza spots a smoke bomb and warns Chané to dodge, sacrificing one of her avian vessels for her sister's sake in the nick of time. Upon recognizing the bomb as belonging to her fellow Lamia member Rail, she shouts, but Rail flees the scene with Nader. Still shaken from losing one of her birds, Leeza asks Chané if she is all right. Chané's renewed lethal determination in the wake of Nader's escape is palpable, and Leeza finds herself unnerved. It is later revealed that Chané and Leeza's actions are a diversion for something else, though the 'what' is not specified. Relationships Huey Laforet - Huey is Leeza's biological father. She stayed with him in his cell in Alcatraz. Huey claims that she is his favorite daughter (over Chané), but this is certainly a falsehood. Leeza is exceptionally loyal to her father and will do anything for him. However, in the event that he is hurt Leeza will occasionally disobey his orders and exact revenge. Chané Laforet - Chané is Leeza's older sister. Before Chané met Leeza in person, Leeza spied on her as Hilton. During her fight with Claire alongside Christopher Shaldred, Chané protected Vino from Leeza's chakrams, much to Leeza's ire. Leeza talks with Huey about how she would like to kill Chané, but abstains due to Huey's requests. Still, Leeza hopes to live with Chané and Huey as family...someday. Leeza first meets Chané face-to-face in 1935 when doing reconnaissance. Renee Parmedes Branvillier - Renee is the mother of both Chané and Leeza. Renee later confirms their relationship when Claire Stanfield catches her attempting to break into the Runorata manor. She and Leeza have never met - it is clear that if they do Renee will use Leeza for her experiments (just like she would with Chané). Claire Stanfield - Claire is Leeza's brother-in-law. They haven't met formally, but it is clear from their fight that Leeza is not fond of him. . Firo Prochainezo - Leeza swears to exact revenge upon Firo after he steals Huey's eye. Using the birds under Hilton's control, Leeza attacks him in Alcatraz's prison yard and takes one of his eyes...and ends up falling in love with him after he saves her from Ladd Russo. She returns his eye to him in New York as Annie, a waitress at the Alveare under Hilton's control. The two communicate through Annie during 1935, when Firo plans to meet with Huey and form a plan. Abilities Leeza uses chakrams to attack her opponents while hidden. As a hive mind homunculus, she also controls a large but unknown number of vessels to collect information and act as different people. She has a whole flock of bird vessels under her command. Trivia *Her first name Leeza is a name of Hindu and Greek origin meaning "my God is a vow." Her last name "Laforet" may be derived from the French phrase meaning "The Forest." * Prior to the Yen Press official translations of the light novels, Leeza's name was also alternatively spelled as 'Liza'. Category:Characters Category:Lamia Category:Female Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Vessels Category:Mortals